CRIMINALOVE
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: FF PERTAMA! Aku Lee Sungmin, bisa dibilang aku seorang penjahat. Orang-orang bilang aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bahkan membunuh orang-orang terdekatku. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa, aku melakukan ini karenanya. Kukira semuanya mudah, tetapi bertambah rumit setelah ia KEMBALI! /Kyumin/YAOI/BL/CRIMINAL!MING/RnR/ABAL! ENJOY PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**MILKY ANDROMEDA PRESENT:**

CRIMINAL

KYUMIN/YAOI/BL/POWERFUL!MING SMOOTH!KYU/RnR/OOC!

RATED: K For THIS CHAPTER!

NO BASH NO COPAST

**TERINSPIRASI DARI DRAMA KOREA "CITY HUNTER" DAN NOVEL TRILOGI "MAWAR MERAH" (LUNA TORASHYNGU) dan mengambil BANYAK sekali bagian dari drama dan novel tersebut!**

WARNING: agak ngebosenin, OUT OF CHARACTER, abal, TYPO

ENJOY READING

* * *

_"kau akan melakukannya kan?"_

_"berapa?"_

_"100 juta won. Dia adalah seorang sampah negara. Sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Aku pastikan itu"_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Besok malam, alamatnya akan ku emailkan padamu, Rabby"_

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tampan, aku pintar, aku tinggi tetapi aku bukanlah seorang namja kaya. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Dan aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh bajingan itu dan mencarinya, mencarinya? Ya, dia yang membuatku mempunyai semangat hidupku.

* * *

Normal POV

L'Hôtel, Paris, Perancis

Seseorang dengan pakaian santai dan kasual berjalan santai mengitari hotel itu. Wisatawan? Tentu saja bukan. Otak dan mata terlatihnya mengamati setiap hal yang terjadi di hotel itu. Para penjaga yang sedang memeriksa keadaan hotel dengan serius. Beberapa jam lagi akan diadakan pertemuan antar pengusaha-pengusaha besar di seluruh dunia. Seseorang itu melihat ke arah handphonenya yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa.

_Target:_

_Park Shin Woo_

_Melakukan segudang kegiatan illegal yang dilarang oleh pemerintah. Tapi sayang, karena dia cukup berpengaruh dalam ekonomi Korea, ia tidak dapat ditahan dan dapat dengan mudah berkeliaran melanjutkan bisnisnya. Mempunyai 3 orang anak yang sama sekali berbeda dari ayahnya. 3 orang anak dengan kebaikan hati yang luar biasa._

Cih, sampah masyarakat! Orang misterius tadi berlari menuju mobilnya untuk bersiap-siap. Memakai wig panjang berwarna coklat, menyelipkan gumpalan busa kapas di dadanya, memakai hot pants pink yang sebenarnya bukan sembarang hot pants dan dipadukan dengan kaus santai berwarna putih. Tidak lupa dengan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Dengan santai dan senyum yang menawan ia berjalan menuju gedung tinggi nan mewah itu. Menunjukkan kartu identitas palsunya dan masuk dengan mudahnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki berisinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang nantinya akan dilaksanakan pertemuan penting itu. Memindai seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Melihat berbagai posisi cctv yang terpasang. Misi kali ini sepertinya tidak mudah. Ctv yang terpasang bukanlah cctv yang biasanya digunakan. Tetapi cctv khusus yang hanya sebesal lubang cacing yang berada hampir di seluruh dinding yang bercorak mahal tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Pertemuan dimulai, orang misterius tadi sekarang membawa notes kecil, tas selempang dan kamera. Ia memalsukan dirinya menjadi seorang reporter. Mudah saja baginya untuk memalsukan identitasnya, ya, dia pemburu profesional bukan?

Acara dimulai dengan acara makan malam mewah yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Banyak sekali pers yang datang untuk mengetahui hal hal apasaja yang terjadi di pertemuan penting ini.

Orang misterius tadi datang menuju seseorang yang sedang berdiri mengobrol dengan rekannya. 3 orang pengawal berbadan besar menghalangi langkahnya

"bolehkah aku mewawancarai Park Shin Woo?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Prancis yang fasih

Lelaki yang sedang mengobrol tadi, Park Shin Woo pun menoleh, menampakkan raut wajah tidak sukanya dan menggeleng.

"maaf" kata seorang pengawal

Cih, sombong sekali

Orang misterius tadi hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Park Shin Woo dan para pengawalnya kemudian bergabung dengan rekan rekan persnya yang lain.

90 menit lagi misi dimulai.

Acara dimulai tepat pada pukul 20.00 acara khusus yang membicarakan merger dari beberapa perusahaan dunia ini dimulai dengan cukup seru. Seseorang berpenampilan wanita tersenyum di ujung ruangan, berpura-pura mencatat dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"kami yakin, perusahaan kamilah yang terbaik di seluruh dunia" Park Shin Woo mempromosikan perusahaannya. Orang misterius itu tersenyum

Apakah kau yakin? Sebentar lagi kau akan hancur.

Ditanganku.

KLIK

Seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba gelap gulita, seluruh peserta bingung. Mana mungkin hotel tingkat international seperti ini mati listrik? Mungkin saja, ketika disana ada seorang penjahat profesional, ah dan jangan lupa dia tidak hanya mematikan seluruh listrik di gedung ini tetapi di seluruh kota Paris. Hebat bukan?

Orang misterius tadi mulai beraksi, ia mengaktifkan sistem night vision di kacamatanya. Cih, para pengawal bodoh itu juga menggunakan night vision rupanya. Dengan seluruh kemampuan aktingnya, ia meraba-raba dinding berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa. Semakin lama ia semakin dekat dengan Park Shin Woo targetnya. Para pengawal Park Shin Woo mulai mencurigai orang yang berpakaian gadis tersebut. Mereka menghampiri gadis itu, suasanna di gedung semakin ricuh dan heboh terlebih entah kenapa Handphone semua peserta tidak dapat di aktifkan, mati total.

Para pengawal mulai mendekati orang misterius itu, orang misterius tersebut hanya tersenyum, memandang bergantian ke arah tiga pengawa tadi dengan santai. Dan ketiganya pun tidak bergerak. Hipnotis tingkat tinggi. Apalagi?

Dengan santai ia menotok Park Shin Woo tepat di bagian leher, membawa tubuh yang lemas itu di pundaknya dan berjalan dengan santai sekali melewati jalan rahasia yang ia cari mati-matian. Cctv? Ah dia bahkan melupakan benda bodoh itu, ia menekan salah satu tombol di handphonenya yang sudah dimodifikasi itu dan dinding dinding mahal itu kini dilapisi oleh sebuah besi. Sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Ruangan masih gaduh, ia tidak boleh terlalu lama, lebih baik ia cepat pergi.

Ia membawa tubuh lemas Park Shin Woo keluar dari hotel itu. Diluar gelap gulita juga. Beberapa polisi berlalu lalang di sekitar hotel tetapi tidak melihat ke arah orang berperawakan gadis itu. Kenapa? Ilmu meringankan tubuh yang ia miliki sangat hebat bahkan dengan beban berat seperti ini. Ia menemukan mobil pinknya di tengah kegelapan. Memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya Park Shin Woo ke dalam jok belakang kemudian ia masuk di kursi kemudi.

Orang itu menekan sebuah tombol di mobilnya dan seketika mobil itu berubah warna menjadi warna baby blue.

ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santai, instingnya membuat ia dapat mengetahui apakah di depannya ada benda atau tidak. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia pun menekan sebuah tombol lagi di handphonenya dan seketika seluruh kota Paris kembali heboh tentu saja, ia mengetikkan sebuah teks dan mengirimkannya. Kemudian melempar handphonenya dari jendela mobil. Menghilangkan jejak.

Orang itu menghentikan mobilnya, menoleh sebentar ke belakang, targetnya masih belum sadar. Ia membuka wignya dan melepas selaput tipis pada wajah dan jemarinya. Kemudian kembali mengendarai mobil tersebut menuju tempat yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahui.

Sementara itu di hotel mulai terjadi kegaduhan, 3 pengawal yang menjadi saksi kunci hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang diberikan kepolisian tentang hilangnya Park Shin Woo. Seorang polisi itu memandang ke arah sebuah meja yang tadi digunakan oleh Park Shin Woo. Boneka kelinci putih kecil yang tersenyum penuh misteri.

End POV

* * *

Sungmin POV

Sungmin. Aku Lee Sungmin, orang misterius yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan itu aku. Hah, hidup itu menyusahkan. Sekarang aku berada di tempat rahasiaku bersama Park Shin Woo ini, ah.. kalian mengira aku seorang pembunuh ya? Tenang saja aku tidak semenyeramkan itu. Aku sudah di Korea sekarang, cepat sekali bukan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah menghipnotis ahjussi jahat ini. Sekarang dia hanya terbaring kaku di tempat rahasiaku. Aku tidak salah bukan? Pemerintah seharusnya berterimakasih pada seorang pembersih sampah sepertiku.

Kenapa aku mau repot-repot untuk melakukan hal ini?

Mhh, uang tentu saja. Lalu keinginan untuk membasmi penjahat tetapi dengan cara berbeda. Lalu otakku yang sedikit aneh memang menginginkannya dan bayangan seorang anak laki-laki manis yang menangisdi pelukanku ketika orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya dan mataku. Laki-laki yang membuatku bersumpah akan mencari siapa pembunuh orang tuanya. Dan itu tidak memerlukan biaya yang sedikit, maka dari itu aku melakukan hal ini. Ada hubungan apa aku dengannya? Tidak ada, kami bahkan hanya satu kali bertemu. Dan aku harap aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

Next preview

_"mr. Cho lebih baik kau tidak mendekati namja diujung situ, namanya Lee Sungmin, ia namja bodoh yang sudah 2 tahun mengulang di kelas yang sama. Dan kabarnya ia membunuh semua orang terdekatnya. Siapapun yang sempat dekat dengannya pasti akan menghilang"_

_"siapa kau?"_

_"Cho kyuhyun, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu Lee Sungmin?"_

_"kosongkan semua misiku 1 bulan kedepan"_

_"ada apa Rabby?"_

_"ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan"_

Mmm INI FF PERTAMA AUTHOR kwa kwa kwa.. sok sok an banget coba bikin ff gender gini kekeke. REVIEW PLEASE! Mau lanjut atau enggak, kalo yang review sedikit ya terpaksa dihapus.

Author minta maaf kalo ceritanya kurang seru dan ngebosenin, ini part awal sih. Author minta dukungan dan sarannya juga. Kalo yang review banyak author janji bakalan bikin yang lebih seru dan menegangkan. Minta maaf kalo ada salah tulis. Minta maaf kalo jelek. T.T akhir kata mah.. REVIEW plis! NO BASH!


	2. Chapter 2

**MILKY ANDROMEDA PRESENT:**

CRIMINALOVE

KYUMIN/YAOI/BL /RnR/OOC!

RATED: K For THIS CHAPTER!

NO BASH NO COPAST

**TERINSPIRASI DARI DRAMA KOREA "CITY HUNTER" DAN NOVEL TRILOGI "MAWAR MERAH" (LUNA TORASHYNGU) dan mengambil BANYAK sekali bagian dari drama dan novel tersebut!**

WARNING: agak ngebosenin, OUT OF CHARACTER, abal, TYPO

ENJOY READING

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini hari pertamaku di Seoul University, aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sekolah lamaku. Haha aku kan pintar, bukannya sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Setelah menyelesaikan semua surat-surat yang diperlukan aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku. Memperkenalkan diriku dan duduk dengan santai. Biasa saja.

"hai" bisik seseorang disebelahku. Aku menoleh, ternyata seorang jelmaan ikan

"oh, hai" kataku tersenyum ramah, sambil berbisik tentunya. Kau tidak mau dikeluarkan dari kelas pada hari pertamamu bukan?

"aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kau Kyuhyun kan?" yeah, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?

"kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" katanya lagi, well baiklah, berteman dengan jelmaan ikan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk

"baiklah" jawabku pada akhirnya.

Pelajaran berlangsung alot, bahkan pensil mekanikku yang hampir berkarat ini terlihat lebih menarik dari dosen gendut nan tua yang sedang mengajar.

"LEE SUNGMIN" kata sang dosen tiba-tiba. Membuat pensil mekanik ku terlempar begitu saja. Wow suaranya keren juga. Hei tunggu kenapa dosen itu berteriak seperti tadi? Siapa itu Lee Sungmin? Apa yang dia lakukan? Dimana pensil mekanikku?

Mataku mengikuti pergerakan si dosen dan ia berhenti di bangku pojok, dekat dengan jendela. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya, kau tau posisi ketika kau bosan menunggu bel disaat Ujian Nasional berlangsung. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

BRAK dokter itu menggebrak meja anak tadi.

Ouch, kasian sekali meja itu hiks.

Anak itu tetap tidak bergeming. Aku tersenyum, anak ini boleh juga. Well, aku tidak sebaik yang kalian kira, aku cukup nakal kau tau?

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriakan kembali menggema di telingaku. Sepertinya dosenku ini mantan penyanyi rock ya?

Perlahan kepala anak itu mulai menegak, sialan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, posisi dudukku berada di paling depan kelas dan perut buncit dosen itu menghalangi pandanganku. Apakah dia tidak tau produk diet bergelimpangan dimana-mana saat ini? Tetapi aku masih bisa melihat pergerakan dari anak itu. Sepertinya ia sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Dia dan dosen itu kelihatannya terlibat sebuah percakapan yang tidak terdengar olehku. Dosenku ini hebat rupanya suaranya bisa sangat keras dan sangat lembut. Well, kurasa aku mengidolakannya.

Sepertinya dosen itu mengusir anak tadi, anak itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan sangat santai menuju keluar kelas. Melewatiku, dari samping dapat kulihat ia sepertinya anak yang manis, kacamata berbingkai hitam tergantung di hidungnya. Badannya berisi tetapi tidak gendut. Cukup pendek tetapi tidak terlalu pendek. Dan wajahnya mmhh menurutku wajahnya terlihat cantik, tampan, manis, imut dan menyebalkan. Tetapi sedikit berminyak. Jarang mandi kelihatannya ewh. Perlu kalian ketahui walaupun aku kurang mampu tetapi aku cinta kebersihan. Meskipun kadang sabun yang kugunakan untuk mandi terkadang benar-benar kecil, tetapi benda berbusa itu tetap sabun bukan?

"berulah lagi" si ikan ini mengejutkanku saja.

"siapa dia?" tanyaku dengan muka penasaran. Aku memang penasaran

"Lee Sungmin" kalau itu juga aku tau bodoh!

"bukan itu, maksudku apakah dia sering berulah?" entah kenapa suaraku terdengar sangat sabar

"tentu. Dia Lee Sungmin, orang yang menurutku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa, kotor, bodoh, tidak disiplin, sombong dan tak mau bersosialisasi. Kau tau dia bahkan mengulang dikelas ini selama 2 tahun." Well, aku malah tambah penasaran

"kenapa ia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?" tanyaku. Ini pertanyaan wajar kan?

"ayahnya, ayahnya dulu merupakan salah satu pendiri sekolah ini. Dan sangat dihormati. Tapi sayang ayahnya tewas terbunuh oleh orang yang tidak menyukai ayahnya" hampir sama sepertiku.

"dan yang perlu kau ketahui Cho, kabarnya setelah ayahnya tewas terbunuh, ia juga membunuh seluruh keluarga dekatnya. Bukan hanya keluarga sepertinya, tetapi siapapun yang dekat dengannya pasti akan hilang. Kami semua menduga Sungmin membunuh mereka. Dia gila Cho, dia Pshyco" lanjutnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding

Aku mulai takut sekarang, dan juga penasaran

..

Sungmin POV

Pagi ini aku sangat teramat sangat super duper mega mengantuk. Gara-gara aku harus merencanakan sebuah misi. Tadinya aku sudah ingin membolos tetapi entah kenapa aku malah melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah jelek ini. Untuk apa aku bersekolah? Supaya aku tidak di curigai tentu saja, jika misalnya aku tertangkap ketika sedang menjalankan misiku orang-orang di sekitarku pasti akan berkata "sungmin? Dalang sebuah misi besar? Kurasa ia tidak menghapal perkalian 10 sekalipun" dan aku bebas. Cih, aku memang pintar.

Aku duduk di bangkuku, bangku yang terkucilkan. Di pojokan. Dengan kacamata minus palsuku dan dengan muka yang berminyak dan dengan pakaian serabutan. Inilah style kampusku. Aku tidak minus, mana mungkin! Mataku ini sangat tajam, lebih tajam daripada mata manusia kebanyakan. Lalu mukaku yang berminyak ini sebenarnya bukan minyak yang menjijikkan tetapi minyak perawatan mahal, Cuma aku suka memakainya secara berlebihan. Dan bajuku yang kumal ini sebenarnya aku tidak punya baju lain yang 'biasa' maksudku, kebanyakan bajuku biasanya kugunakan saat misi.

Ah, ada anak baru rupanya. Dia tinggi, dia tampan, dia pintar sepertinya. Namanya? Cho Kyuhyun. Cih, tipikal orang lemah dan manja.

Tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang dosenku berikan akupun tertidur, dan kau tau kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku diusir oleh dosen jelek itu. Aku menyadari ketika aku melewatinya si Cho itu memperhatikanku, meskipun mataku tidak memandang ke arahnya. Dan disini aku sekarang di kantin sekolah dengan semangkuk ramyeon ditanganku. Aku melihat si Cho dan si Donghae yang berjalan bersisian. Meskipun pandanganku tertuju pada si ramyeon aku tau matanya mengawasiku. Ada apa bodoh? Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat orang aneh sepertiku? Aku bahkan lebih luar biasa dari padamu. Kau belum pernah mematikan listrik seluruh kota Paris bukan? Aku sudah pernah melakukannya Cho! Hahaha, aku bangga.

Setelah selesai makan ramyeon aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku sambil memikirkan misi yang harus kuselesaikan besok malam.

Sesampainya aku diperpustakaan aku menuju meja di paling pojok, semua orang yang sedang membaca melihat ke arahku. Aku sudah biasa dilihat dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu. Kalian pikir aku peduli? Tidak. Cih aku bisa saja menatap kalian dengan beberapa detik kemudian kalian semua memujaku. Tetapi aku tidak sejahat yang kalian bayangkan.

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku dan mulai tertidur sebelum ada suara yang jelek mengganggu pendengaranku.

"hai Lee Sungmin"

Hah, si bodoh Cho ini rupanya.

Kyuhyun POV

aku mengikuti Sungmin sampai perpustakaan. Tanpa Donghae tentu saja, Donghae sibuk dengan pacarnya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Pasangan ikan dan monyet itu terlihat sangat mesra.

Aku menemukannya berada di pojokan ruangan, sedang tertidur lagi sepertinya

"hai Lee Sungmin" kataku dengan lembut. Dia menoleh. Mata kami bertemu. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku juga jadi bingung.

Ia menegakkan duduknya dan menatapku dengan salah satu alisnya yang naik.

"siapa kau?" katanya akhirnya. Apakah dia tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan didepan kelas tadi?

"Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu Lee Sungmin?" woah, aku sok sekali sekarang. Bukankah aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Donghae.

Ia menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya dan berkata

"kau tidak takut akan kubunuh Cho?" well, bulu kudukku merinding. Aku manusia juga jadi wajarkan rasa takut itu ada.

"kau takut. Dan aku tidak mau berkenalan denganmu. Dan sekarang kau bisa pergi, atau aku yang harus pergi?" katanya lagi

Sialan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Harga diriku sebagai lelaki tercoreng, masa ia aku ketakutan dengan gertakan dari makhluk aneh ini

"tidak, aku tidak takut. Dan aku tidak akan pergi" jawabku akhirnya. Aku sangat teramat sangat penasaran dengannya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi Cho" ia mulai berdiri, dan aku bingung. Aku menahan tangannya dan tentu saja langsung ditepis olehnya.

"jangan mengangguku!" ia mendeathglare ku.

"tidak bisakah kita berbincang sebentar?" tanyaku masih dengan halus.

"tidak. Aku sibuk, jangan pernah mendekatiku!" dan ia pun pergi meninggalkanku yang melongo dengan bodoh.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini sungguh!

Dan kuberitahu pada kalian, jikalau aku sudah penasaran, jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya.

Sungmin POV

Namja Cho itu menganggu sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang saja dan memikirkan misiku esok hari.

Aku pulang ke salah satu rumahku. Aku mempunyai banyak rumah. Aku juga mempunyai beberapa tempat khusus untuk penyimpanan rahasiaku. Akan kuberitahukan tempat apa itu nanti. Tenang saja.

Aku memasukkan mobil yang kuberi nama mobilku itu ke dalam garasiku. Haha, tidak, namanya bukan mobilku, namanya adalah Cammy, ahh lucu sekali bukan? Kenapa? Cammy itu berasal dari kata Cameleon, mobilku ini bisa berubah warna sesuai seleraku. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ini hebat?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Suasana di rumahku ini sangatlah kelam tetapi tidak dengan kamarku. Jikalau kau masuk ke rumah ini pertama kali kau akan merasakan berbagai hawa menyeramkan. Dengan cat berwarna abu-abu, perabotan yang nyaris hampir semua berwarna hitam dan sedikit berdebu. Dilantai dua kau akan menemukan pintu putih yang jikalau kau membukanya, kau akan merasa seperti di kamar anak bayi.

Ini kamarku, hihihi sudah kubilang beberapa kali bahwa aku tidak semenyeramkan yang kalian kira. Aku pecinta pink. Pink dan pink. Aku pecinta kelinci juga. Dan kamarku warna pink adalah yang paling mendominasi. Dengan berbagai boneka kelinci lucu bermacam warna. Dikamarku, aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya. Diriku yang sebenarnya. Namja manis yang sangat manis. Namanya juga namja manis jadi aku manis tentu saja.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjaku, membuka laptopku dan membaca ulang lagi profil targetku.

Namanya Kim Joo Woon, mengingatkanku pada drama Secret Garden saja. Dia seorang pengusaha tambang yang suka merusak lingkungan. Aku benci itu. Umurnya pertengahan 30. Apakah ia tampan? Belum berkeluarga. Oh ini bagus sekali. Dan aku akan menaklukannya langsung di rumahnya. Ini seru! Aku mendapatkan foto rumah seorang Kim Joo Woon, cukup besar dan mewah. Aku ini istimewa, dengan melihat model luar rumahnya aku sudah bisa memperkirakan sistem listrik apa yang dipakai. Seperti di misi-misiku sebelumnya, aku suka sekali bermain dengan listrik. Genset? Mudah sekali menaklukkan benda mahal itu. Aku punya alatnya. Aku juga punya gelombang pemancar elektromagnetik yang dapat mematikan seluruh handphone, walkie talkie, jam tangan dan lainnya dalam jangkauan jarak yang bisa kutentukan.

Baiklah, kumulai dari sekarang. Aku memodifikasi handphoneku dengan sangat rumit, mengutak-atiknya berulang kali, berfikir, mengutak-atiknya lagi, berfikir lagi dan akhirnya selesai. Handphoneku sudah kumodifikasi. Duh, rasanya aneh sekali, capek-capek aku memodifikasi handphone ini toh akan kubuang juga nantinya. Tombol merah pada layar handphoneku merupakan kunci utamanya, sekali tekan sistem listrik di kompleks rumah itu akan padam. Bagaimana caranya? Jangan tanyakan padaku, tanyakan pada otakku.

Entah kenapa aku terpikir dengan namja bermarga Cho tadi. Luka di telinga kirinya entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tidak mungkin dia kan? Haha, tidak mungkin tentu saja. Pasti sekarang kalia bertanya-tanya, siapa dia yang kumaksud. Baiklah akan kuceritakan.

Tetapi sepertinya aku malas menceritakannya.

Intinya begini, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang. Dihari pembunuhan ayahku. Ayahku dan kedua orangtuanya tewas terbunuh disaat yang sama. Didepan mata anak kecil seperti kami. Entah kenapa aku mmmhh bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Aku seperti terhipnotis melihat anak yang lebih tinggi dariku. Kemudian mulai hari itu aku bersumpah akan mencari membunuh ayahku dan orangtuanya. Ah sudahlah lupakan saja.

Meskipun harus kuakui, namja tadi Cho Kyuhyun sangat menarik perhatianku.

Misiku selesai. Tidak kuceritakan bagaimana caranya karena itu akan membosankan bagi kalian. Aku membawa targetku ke tempat rahasiaku. Suatu saat aku kuberitahu apa itu tempat rahasiaku, tenang saja.

Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Sungguh. Dan besok mm bukan besok tetapi sekitar 4 jam lagi mengingat sekarang sudah jam 2 malam mau tidak mau aku harus bersekolah, cih, ada ulangan penting yang harus kuhadiri. Menyulitkan saja.

Aku tidak sempat tidur, sehabis menyelesaikan misiku aku harus membereskan beberapa hal. Lelah sekali rasanya. Dan sepertinya badanku sedikit demam kali ini.

Sampai disekolah kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali, sampai bejalanpun aku harus berpegangan pada dinding. Orang-orang tidak peduli denganku tentu saja. Aku melihat pintu kelasku. Tunggu sejak kapan pintu kelasku ada dua? Dan sejak kapan semua orang disekitarku mempunyai kembaran? Oh Tuhan kepalaku pusing sekali, aku menyerah.

BRUK aku pingsan. Dan terimakasih pada Cho sialan itu karena ia menangkapku.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Jalannya terlihat kacau. Apakah dia mabuk? Haha tidak mungkin. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai ketika aku menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung kebelakang. Dia pingsan. Aku bingung.

Aku menggotong tubuhnya ke dalam UKS, menyelimutinya kemudian pergi. Pergi? Namja macam apa aku? Bukan, bukan seperti itu, aku pergi ke kantor Tata Usaha untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Sungmin. Dia sepertinya benar-benar sakit. Aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Kemudian kembali ke ruang UKS, dia masih pingsan, dan berkeringat dingin. Aku meraba keningnya dan bingung sendiri. Suhunya sangat panas! Mungkin kau bisa menggoreng telur diatas keningnya.

Aku meraba-raba tubuhnya, eits, aku mencari kunci mobilnya. Biar saja aku dikatakan tidak sopan, intinya aku kan bermaksud baik.

Aku menemukan kunci mobilnya. Oh my God, kunci mobilnya keren sekali. Aku bisa mengendarai mobil. Aku boleh miskin tetapi aku hampir bisa melakukan semua hal.

Aku menggotong tubuh lemahnya ke manuju parkiran, menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya dan melihat di sekeliling kira-kira mobil mana yang menyala. Ah, mobil mini berwarna hijau itu rupanya. Aku mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi, kemudian melajukan mobil kerennya ke alamat yang tadi diberikan.

Mobilnya sepertinya sudah dimodifikasi. Dan modifikasi seperti ini tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apa iya dia memodifikasinya sendiri? Apa mungkin?

Aku berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Ini rumahnya? Rumah Sungmin? Well, dia cukup kaya.

Setelah memasukkkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, aku menaruh jari jempol Sungmin di sebuah kotak. Sidik jadi sepertinya. Sungmin masih berada dalam gendonganku. Aku masuk ke rumah mewahnya. Suram. Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua, membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana dan aku hampir menangis.

Oh, God, kamar ini full dengan warna yang dapat membuat mataku iritasi!

Kamar siapa ini? Adik Sungmin? Tidak mungkin, ruangan ini hanya satu-satunya yang berada di sini. Ah sudahlah, aku membaringkan Sungmin diatas ranjangnya, menyelimutinya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kompres. Well, dapurnya bersih dan cukup lengkap. Setelah mengompres Sungmin aku kembali turun kebawah dan membersihkan sedikit rumah Sungmin yang berdebu. Kemudian menonton TV sebentar, aku memang tidak sopan dan keningku berkerut. Kim Joo Woon menghilang? Lucu! Pelakunya diduga sama dengan kasus hilangnya Park Shin Woo? Tambah lucu. Barang buktinya adalah sebuah boneka kelinci? Dan aku tertegun.

Aku mematikan TV itu dan bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin, ini hanya kebetulan atau aku melihat banyak sekali boneka kelinci berbagai ukuran dan warna di kamar Sungmin ini. Katakan padaku ini kebetulan?

Tidak.

Instingku mengatakan bukan kebetulan.

Aku mendapatkanmu Sungmin, aku mengetahuimu

Dan aku, sepertinya..

Mulai tertarik denganmu dan pekerjaanmu

TBC

Mmm INI FF PERTAMA AUTHOR kwa kwa kwa.. sok sok an banget coba bikin ff genre gini kekeke. REVIEW PLEASE! Mau lanjut atau enggak, kalo yang review sedikit ya terpaksa dihapus.

Author minta maaf kalo ceritanya kurang seru dan ngebosenin, ini part awal sih. Author minta dukungan dan sarannya juga. Kalo yang review banyak author janji bakalan bikin yang lebih seru dan menegangkan. Minta maaf kalo ada salah tulis. Minta maaf kalo jelek. T.T akhir kata mah.. REVIEW plis! NO BASH!

KALAU YANG NGEREVIEW SEDIKIT, FFNYA AKU STOP

so review please ^^


End file.
